familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moffat County, Colorado
Moffat County is the northwesternmost of the 64 counties in the U.S. state of Colorado. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,795. The county seat is Craig. Moffat County comprises the Craig, CO Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Steamboat Springs-Craig, CO Combined Statistical Area. History Moffat County was created out of the western portion of Routt County on February 27, 1911. The county was named for David H. Moffat, a Colorado tycoon who died in 1911. His railroad, the Denver, Northwestern & Pacific, attempted to build a route from Denver to Salt Lake City. In 1913, a reorganized railroad, the Denver & Salt Lake, reached as far as Craig, the county seat, but no further. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. It is the second-largest county by area in Colorado. Adjacent counties * Routt County - east * Rio Blanco County - south * Uintah County, Utah - west * Daggett County, Utah - west * Sweetwater County, Wyoming - north * Carbon County, Wyoming - north National protected areas *Browns Park National Wildlife Refuge *Dinosaur National Monument *Routt National Forest *White River National Forest *Yampa River State Park Scenic byway *Dinosaur Diamond Prehistoric Highway National Scenic Byway Major highways * U.S. Highway 40 * State Highway 13 * State Highway 64 * State Highway 317 * State Highway 318 * State Highway 394 * Wyoming Highway 70 Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 13,184 people, 4,983 households, and 3,577 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 5,635 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.61% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 0.88% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.17% from other races, and 1.77% from two or more races. 9.46% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,983 households out of which 38.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county the population was spread out with 28.50% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 29.90% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 9.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 107.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,528, and the median income for a family was $45,511. Males had a median income of $37,288 versus $22,080 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,540. About 6.90% of families and 8.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.30% of those under age 18 and 9.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Craig *Dinosaur *Maybell *Lay *Massadona *Elk Springs *Hamilton See also *Outline of Colorado *Index of Colorado-related articles *National Register of Historic Places listings in Moffat County, Colorado References External links *Moffat County official website *Dinosaur National Monument *Colorado County Evolution, by Don Stanwyck *Colorado Historical Society Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Moffat County, Colorado Category:1911 establishments in Colorado Category:Settlements established in 1911